dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Sword
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Gan Ning *'Advance Skill:' Godly Speed - Grants you maximum speed. This speed is the same as the "MAX SPEED BOOST" granted as a random slot ability. It brings your speed up to 200. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Some weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by+/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots) 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. *Jump Charge can be extended if you continue pressing Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 is a dashing frontal swing to the left, right and left followed by a frontal swing to the left holding the sword reverse gripped. Charge 5 deals Fire elemental damage. Charge 6 is a circular tornado instead of an angled fire slash. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E6: Eclipse 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'PvP/Confront' - The Pirate sword can be upgraded quickly, so your job is to ambush players early and interrupt their flasking. - You are a glass cannon, you deal large damage, but you also take large amounts of damage too. For an added bonus, use a fire orb or imbue the weapon with fire, as it does more attack damage to your opponents, and it's forte is being able to deal massive damage to enemies really quickly. - You are by far the best weapon to deal with fleeing enemies, due to your musou. - Use Godly Speed to escape bad situations and to pursue the enemy. - Skilled players will use their map to watch your movement, and will be able to jump over your musou to dodge it. Therefore, in order to use your musou attack effectively, you must make sure it is unexpected, or unavoidable. - The Pirate Sword is not built for heavy front line combat. Avoid long, tedious battles with stronger weapons, such as Twin Picks. - If you hold down the Block button while using the musou attack, you can shift your camera to behind your character while running, making aiming much easier. - Fan is by far the best PVP emblem for Pirate Swords. The attack, if aimed and timed correctly, will almost always go behind your opponent, and the initial attack stuns, followed by a very-strong kick. Even if you miss the kick, the enemy is stunned for enough time to follow up with an air-charge attack. This makes for extremely-powerful combos and harassment. - You are the best weapon to "bluff" or "trick" enemy players into wasting their musou attack. If you see an enemy with low health and a full musou bar (like Twin Picks or Vision Staff), "fake" a musou attack heading for them. Very likely, they will panic (due to the Pirate Sword's sudden movement) and waste their musou attack to save themselves from a very strong attack. - An enemy with Aggression will be able to kill you with very little effort, even without a musou attack. Avoid direct combat with these weapons. Combo Videos 'Combo Video 1' 'Combo Video 2' 'Combo Video 3' 'Combo Video 4' Category:Weapon